


BatIm-One Shot and Smut

by Olddestsportsy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Charakter stirbt, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Horror, M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olddestsportsy/pseuds/Olddestsportsy
Summary: Eine Sammlung von verschiedenen Geschichten über die Studio- Mitarbeiter.
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn, Jack Fain & Sammy Lawrence, Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk, Wally Franks & Sammy Lawrence, Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bendy and the ink Maschine One-shot/Smut (English Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301486) by [Olddestsportsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olddestsportsy/pseuds/Olddestsportsy)



# Herzlich Wilkommen

Hi und herzlich Willkommen zu dieser Fanfiction. Ich hoffe euch gefällt sie und lasst gerne Kudos und Comments da. Viel Spaß und schönen Tag noch.


	2. Wally trifft den Dämon

Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Tag im Studio. Alle Arbeiter waren beschäftigt mit den neuen Episoden und standen unter Stress. Niemand konnte jetzt eine Störung oder eine Unterbrechung ihrer Arbeit gebrauchen. Doch dass hielt einen gewissen Hausmeister nicht auf, zumindest zu versuchen, den Leuten ein kleines Lächeln oder ein lachen zu entlocken. Jedoch wurde er immer wieder mit den Worten "Hau ab, Wally!" oder "Nerv woanderst!" weggeschickt. Es ging sogar so weit das Ms. Lambert Wally aus dem Art Department schmiss. So musste er weiter seine Runde durch das Gebäude machen. Wally durch querte gerade Havaly Toys, als Shawn Flynn ihm nachrief "Wally, kümmerst du dich um den Pausenraum?" "Ja, ich bin schon auf dem Weg." seufzte Wally und machte sich auf den Weg zu Level Q. Dort angekommen traf Wally der Schlag es sah aus als währe eine Bombe eingeschlagen "Ich schwöre wenn die nicht bald lernen hinter sich auf zu räumen, dann bin ich raus hier."

45 Minuten später...

Wally fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, er hatte es gerade erst geschafft, die Suppe vom Boden und den Wänden zu bekommen, jetzt fehlten nur noch die Tische und die leeren Dosen die überall lagen. Er stöhnte genervt und setzte sich an einen der Tische, Kopf auf dem Tisch, "jeden Tag war es das gleiche alle waren genervt und schlecht gelaunt. Es machte wirklich keinen Spaß mehr hier zu arbeiten" dachte Wally und richtete sich langsam auf. Er wollte gerade seinen Besen holen, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge fiel. Auf dem Tisch, an dem er sahs, lag ein Aufnahmegerät. Wally hatte sie schon oft gesehen, Sammy und Mr. Drew benutzten sie häufig, aber noch nie eines selbst benutzt. Mr. Drew sagte dass nur die Chefs der einzelnen Departments diese benutzen durften, sollte er herausfinden das jemand anderes diese benutzt dann sollte diese Person auf schwerwiegende Konzequenzen rechnen. Wally schüttelte den Kopf "Ich würde es mir ja nur anhören und es nicht benutzen, dass ist dann doch nicht so schlimm, oder?" dachte er und drückte ohne zu zögern auf 'Start'. Er erwartete das eine Motivationsrede von Joey Drew oder ein nicht benutztes Musikstück von Sammy Lawrence, aus dem kleinen Gerät klingen würde. Aber was stattdessen zu hören war, war absolute Stille. Wally schluckte schwer, es war nur ein leeres Aufnahmegerät nichts besonderes, aber wieso fühlte er sich so komisch? Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken, als sein Finger auf dem Aufnahmeknopf lag, er holte tief Luft und drückte auf den Knopf.

> _**"Ich verstehe es nicht.** _
> 
> _**Alle laufen hier herum, als wäre Oma gerade gestorben. Nichts als wütende Gesichter überall.** _
> 
> _**Diese Leute müssen aufhellen. Ich meine Hallo! Du machst Cartoons! Eure Aufgabe ist es, Menschen zum Lachen zu bringen.** _
> 
> ** _Ich sag es dir, wenn diese Leute nicht ab und zu anfangen zu lächeln, dann bin ich hier raus."_ **

Die Worte slippten einfach aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er es wollte. Das Tonband stoppte und der gesamte Raum fühlte sich plötzlich leer und kalt an. Wallys zitterte und blickte auf das gerät vor ihm. Was war los? Es war nur eine Aufnahme, er konnte sie sofort wieder löschen, aber warum tat er es nicht? Er wusste es nicht, doch er spürte das etwas ihn beobachtete. Wally wollte gerade durch die Tür, als er etwas in seinem Augenwinkel sah "War das gerade...?" er schüttelte den Kopf, doch die Neugier packte ihn und obwohl ihn sein Verstand anschrie nicht zu gehen, ging er trotzdem. Er fand eine Tür und hinter dieser war ein Raum. Er war gefüllt mit Rohren durch denen Tinte lief in der Mitte stand ein Stuhl und ein Projektor. "Hallo? Ist jemand da?" fragte Wally laut und lief langsam in die Mitte des Raumes. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich den Stuhl genauer ansah. Auf diesem lag eine unbeschriftete Filmrolle, gerade als er sie in die Hand nehmen wollte, ragte ein Schatten über ihm. Wally drehte sich langsam um, seine Augen weiteten sich als er erkannte was er gegenüber stand "B-bendy?!" 'Bendy' blickte auf Wally herab, Tinte tropfte auf den Boden und es knurrte dunkel. Wally zitterte und starrte ängstlich auf das Monster. Beide starrten sich stumm an, als eine Stimme erklang, die Wally nur zu gut kannte "Wie es aussieht haben sie etwas entdeckt, was nicht für Sie bestimmt war." "Mr. Drew?" Wally bewegte sich langsam zurück "Wally, Ich mag dich, aber ich kann nicht zulassen dass du irgendjemandem über das hier erzählst." Joey schnippste mit den Fingern und 'Bendy' rannte auf den jungen Hausmeister zu. Wally wich 'Bendy' aus und rannte Richtung Tür, bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte grub 'Bendy' seine langen Krallen in sein Bein. Wally schrie und stürzte zu Boden, Blut und Tinte lief von seinem Bein. Wally versuchte sich zu befreien doch 'Bendy' hielt ihn in Place, seine andere Klaue grub sich in seinen Bauch. Wally schlurzte "B-bitte stop, i-ich will nicht sterben" 'Bendy' zog eine seiner Krallen zurück und war bereit Wallys Leben zu beenden, als er stoppte. 'Bendy' entfernte sich von Wally und verschwand in den Schatten. Wally wusste nicht was passierte, aber er wartete bestimmt nicht bis es wieder zurück kam. Er stand mit letzter Kraft auf und humpelte so schnell er konnte den Gang entlag bis er wieder im Pausenraum war. Als er ankam konnte er die wütende Stimme von Sammy Lawrence hören "Dieser Junge ist wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen!" "Sammy chill, er ist sicher irgendwo" die ruhige Stimme von Norman erklang. Wally wollte in ihre Richtung rennen und um Hilfe bitten, aber er war zu erschöpft und hatte zu starke Schmerzen, seine Beine gaben nach und er schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Das letzte was er mitbekam bevor er Bewusstlos wurde, waren Schritte die schnell auf ihn zu kamen.

_Sammy Pov:_

Wir waren gerade in Level Q angekommen. Ich kochte, Wally war seit 2 Stunden verschwunden und hatte noch keine seiner Aufgaben erledigt. Wir betraten den Pausenraum und bevor ich eine Schimpfterade starten konnte, hörten wir einen Schlag und rannten in die Richtung. Als wir sahen was das Geräusch verursacht hatte, wurde mir schlecht. Wally lag in seinem eigenen Blut, sein eines Bein war verdreht und er hatte eine riesige Wunde an seinem Bauch. Norman kniete sich neben ihn und checkte seinen Puls "Ruf einen Krankenwagen" Ich bewegte mich nicht, ich stand zu sehr unter Schock. Norman stand auf und schüttelte mich "Sammy ruf sofort einen Krankenwagen!" Ich nickte und lief zum nächsten Telefon, es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ankamen und Wally mitnehmen. 2 Stunden später Ich war mit Norman auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus in dem Wally lag, wir schwiegen beide bis Norman anfing zwei Worte immer wieder zu Murmeln "Renn Dämon" "Was soll das heißen, Norm?" Fragte ich doch Norman zuckte nur mit den Schultern "Ich weiß nicht, Wally hat sie gesagt als er kurz bei Bewusstsein war" ich nickte. Als wir im Krankenhaus ankam, fragten wir nach Wally, doch die Schwester sagte uns das wir auf einen Arzt warten sollten. Ein Arzt kam und teilte uns mit das unser Freund es nicht geschafft habe und er vor einer halben Stunde verstorben ist. Norman nahm mich in den Arm und wir verließen es wieder. Wir gingen zu Norman Wohnung und trauerten über unseren Verlorenen Freund. "Es ist meine Schuld, Norman. Hätte ich nicht so lange gebraucht den Krankenwagen zu rufen dann-" "Shhh, Sammy es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sam." Am nächsten Tag erzählten wir im Studio die Nachricht über Wallys Tod. Alle waren geschockt und trauerten. Aber niemand wagte es seit dem den Pausenraum in Level Q zubetreten. Alles wurde so gelassen wie es zu Wallys Tod war, aber manchmal wenn man Nachts im Studio war, hörte man die Stimme der Hausmeister, der nur einen Satz immer und immer wieder flüsterte "Rennt der Dämon kommt"


	3. Is break liom tú (Ich liebe dich)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn und Grant sind seit 4 Jahren zusammen und sind noch nie miteinander intim geworden. An ihrem Jahrestag macht Shawn den nächsten Schritt. (Nsfw/smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shipping: Grant x Shawn
> 
> Warnung: Nsfw/smut

"Bist du fertig, a Grá?" Fragte Shawn und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ganz stand vor dem Spiegel und versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen. "Gleich" sagte Grant und lächelte seinem Freund, im Spiegelbild zu. "Gut, wir müssen nämlich in einer halben Stunde im Restaurant sein" sagte Shawn und legte seine Arme um Grants Mitte "Ich muss nur noch eine Sache machen." "Und die währe?" Grant drehte sich um und gab ihm einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie trennten sich und Shawn lächelte verliebt "Jetzt können wir los" sagte Grant und nahm Shawns Hand. Sie gingen zu Shawns Wagen und fuhren zum Restaurant. Grant blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie die Umgebung an ihnen vorbei zog. Das Radio spielte eine leise Melodie zu der Shawn summte. Grant liebte die etwas raue Stimme seines Freundes. Sie kamen an und stiegen aus. Sie standen vor einem edlen 3 Sterne Restaurant. Shawn nahm Grants Hand in seine und gemeinsam gingen sie rein. Drinnen wurden Sie von einer jungen Frau empfangen. Sie lächelte sie an "Guten Abend die Herren, haben sie reserviert?" fragte sie und schlug ein Buch auf, das in der Nähe auf einem Tisch lag "Ja haben wir auf den Namen Flynn." sagte Shawn, sie nickte und schloss das Buch wieder "Bitte folgen sie mir, ich werde sie zu ihrem Tisch bringen." Sie nickte und folgten der Frau an einem der Tische. Sie bedankten sich und setzten sich gegenüber. "Ich hoffe dir gefällt es hier, a Chara. Das Essen ist wirklich gut hier." Sagte Shawn und griff vorsichtig nach Grants Hand "Es ist wirklich schön hier." Sagte Grant und blickte in Shawns grüne Augen. Shawn lächelte und gab Grants Hand einen kleinen Kuss.

~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~

Der Abend war wunderschön, das Essen und die Atmosphäre war fantastisch. Shawn und Grant waren wieder Zuhause und lagen in ihrem Bett "Hat dir der Abend gefallen?" Fragte Shawn und vergrub sein Gesicht in Grants Haselnussbraune Locken "Er war wundervoll, danke" flüsterte Grant und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund. Er spürte wie Shawns eine Hand langsam nach unten wanderte, als sie an seinem Hintern ankam zuckte Grant leicht zusammen. Shawn kicherte leise und blickte zu Grant. Seine sonst liebevollen hellblauen Augen, blickten ihn jetzt nervös und etwas ängstlich entgegen. "Grant, alles in Ordnung?" Grant sagte nichts, er nickte nur schnell und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in Shawns Brust. "Du weißt das du mir alles sagen kannst?" "Ich hab angst, das du mich verlässt, wenn wir fertig sind. So wie die anderen..." Grants Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises murmeln, doch Shawn verstand jedes Wort. Er entfernte seine Hand von Grants Hintern und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände "Doll, ich werde dich nie verlassen. Weißt du auch warum?" "Warum?" Shawn lächelte und küsste ihn tief "Is breá liom tú Grant" "Wirklich?!" fragte Grant und spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, "Du bist meine Welt, das wichtigste für mich. Doll, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere" sagte Shawn und küsste Grants Nase. Grant kicherte und schenkte Shawn ein süßes Lächeln. Shawn drehte sie um, so daß Grant auf dem Rücken lag und er sich über ihn stützte. Grant zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn. Shawn knabberte an Grants Unterlippe. Grant öffnete seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge mit der seines Liebhabers Tanzen. Ein leises Stöhnen erklang von Grant. Er schlang seine Beine um die Hüfte seines Partners. Sie trennten ihre Lippen und keuchten sanft. Shawn hatte seine Hände auf Grants Hüften gelegt und zeichnete mit den Daumen kleine Kreise. "Sh-shawn..." Flüsterte Grant und blickte ihn mit geröteten Wangen an "Was gibt's Doll?" fragte Shawn und ließ eine seiner Hände langsam zu Grants sichtbaren Beule wandern. Dort angekommen fing er an sie leicht zu Massieren. Grant stöhnte leicht und hob etwas seine Hüfte an. Shawn lächelte und küsste Grants Nacken. Er stöhnte etwas lauter als Shawn seinen Sweet Spot fand und sich dort fest biss. Shawn entfernte seine Zähne vorsichtig und leckte entschuldigend über das gereizte Fleisch. sein Mund wanderte zu Grants Ohr, er knabberte spielerisch daran, bevor er flüsterte "wenn ich aufhören soll kannst du's mir einfach sagen" Grant keuchte leise und grub seine Hände in Shawns schultern "hör bitte nicht auf" sagte Grant und spürte wie Shawn lächelte. er ging zu Grants anderem Ohr und flüsterte erneut, aber mit tiefer, verführerischen stimme "gheobhaidh tú taithí ar neamh liom, doll beag~" Grant wollte fragen was dass bedeutet, doch als er das grinsen von seinem Partner sah, wusste er das er es früh genug heraus finden wird.

Shawn entfernte ihre Oberteile und Grant konnte nicht anderst, als auf Shawns muskulöse Brust zu starren. er fuhr mit den fingern über seine Bauchmuskeln und stieß ein erregtes wimmern aus. Shawn lachte und fing an seine Daumen über Grants nippel zu kreisen "na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" Grant errötete und sah zur Seite. Shawn saugte an einer der rosa knospen bevor er sich langsam zu Grants Ausbuchtung küsste. er leckte und knabberte an dem Stoff bevor er die hose und Boxer entfernte. Grant stöhnte als sein Glied befreit wurde. er spürte Shawns hand die langsam zu seinem Mitglied wanderte, als sie ankam schlang sie sich um seine basis und blieb dort. "sh-shawn b-bitte" stöhnte Grant und versuchte sich irgendwie zu bewegen "was möchtest du, Grant? benutz deine worte" sagte Shawn und fing an ganz langsam seine hand zu bewegen "sh-shawn b-bitte, berühre mich, fick mich! ich gehöre dir!" Grant schrie fast die worte. er war ein erregtes durcheinander, das nur etwas vergnügen wollte. Die Hand an seinem Glied beschleunigte umgehend ihr tempo und verwandelte ihn in ein stöhnendes, verschwitztes und errötetes durcheinander. Shawn genoss den Anblick vor ihm. er hatte drei seiner Finger, mit seinem eigenen Speichel benetzt und fing an Grants Hintereingang vorzubereiten. zuerst einen, dann zwei und zuletzt denn dritten. er bewegte sie vor und zurück, dann spreizte er sie bevor er seine Finger und seine hand entfernte. Grant stöhnte über den Verlust des Vergnügens. Sein Mund wanderte zu Grants Ohr, er knabberte spielerisch daran, bevor er flüsterte "Wenn ich aufhören soll kannst du's mir einfach sagen" Grant keuchte leise und grub seine Hände in Shawns Schultern "Hör bitte nicht auf" sagte Grant und spürte wie Shawn lächelte. Er ging zu Grants anderem Ohr und flüsterte erneut, aber mit tiefer, verführerischen Stimme "Gheobhaidh tú taithí ar neamh liom, doll beag~" Grant wollte fragen was dass bedeutet, doch als er das Grinsen von seinem Partner sah, wusste er das er es früh genug heraus finden wird. Shawn entfernte ihre Oberteile und Grant konnte nicht anderst, als auf Shawns muskulöse Brust zu starren. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Bauchmuskeln und stieß ein erregtes Wimmern aus. Shawn lachte und fing an seine Daumen über Grants Nippel zu kreisen "Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?" Grant errötete und sah zur Seite. Shawn saugte an einer der rosa Knospen bevor er sich langsam zu Grants Ausbuchtung küsste.

Er leckte und knabberte an dem Stoff bevor er die Hose und Boxer entfernte. Grant stöhnte als sein Glied befreit wurde. Er spürte Shawns Hand die langsam zu seinem Mitglied wanderte, als sie ankam schlang sie sich um seine Basis und blieb dort. "Sh-shawn b-bitte" stöhnte Grant und versuchte sich irgendwie zu bewegen "Was möchtest du, Grant? Benutz deine Worte" sagte Shawn und fing an ganz langsam seine Hand zu bewegen "Sh-shawn b-bitte, Berühre mich, Fick mich! Ich gehöre dir!" Grant schrie fast die Worte. Er war ein erregtes Durcheinander, das nur etwas Vergnügen wollte. Die Hand an seinem Glied beschleunigte umgehend ihr Tempo und verwandelte ihn in ein stöhnendes, verschwitztes und errötetes Durcheinander. Shawn genoss den Anblick vor ihm. Er hatte drei seiner Finger, mit seinem eigenen Speichel benetzt und fing an Grants Hintereingang vorzubereiten. Zuerst einen, dann zwei und zuletzt denn dritten. Er bewegte sie vor und zurück, dann spreizte er sie bevor er seine Finger und seine Hand entfernte. Grant stöhnte, frustriert über den Verlust des Vergnügens, auf. Shawn lächelte und griff an seinen Nachttisch, aus dem er Gleitmittel holte. Er öffnete die Flasche und schmierte sein Glied ein, dann positionierte er sich an Grants Eingang. Er blickte Grant in die Augen und bekam von ihm die stumme Erlaubnis weiter zu machen. Grant kniff die Augen zusammen, als Shawn langsam in ihn eintrang. Shawn seufzte, als sein Glied komplett in Grant war, und streichelte mit den Daumen über Grants Hüfte um ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten spürte Shawn wie Grant seine Hüfte bewegte, er positionierte sich etwas anderst und fing an sich langsam zu bewegen. Grant stöhnte laut und packte die Bettlacken "A-ah~ s-schneller~" "Wie du wünscht, Doll~" Shawn beschleunigte sein Tempo und küsste Grants Nacken. Grant schrie fast als Shawn gegen seine Prostata stieß und ihn so unglaublich nah an seinen Höhepunkt brachte "S-shawn i-ich~" Shawn wusste was er sagen wollte und beschleunigte sein Tempo weiter. Keine Sekunde später kam Grant schreiend und bespritzte seinen und Shawns Bauch mit des Weißen Flüssigkeit. Nach eingen weiteren Stößen kam auch Shawn, er zog sich zurück und legte sich neben den Buchhalter.

Als sie ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatten stand Shawn auf, holte einige feuchte Handtücher und fing an Grant und sich sauber zu machen. Als er fertig war legte er sich wieder hin und zog Grant an seine Brust "Ich liebe dich, Shawn" "Ich liebe dich auch, doll beag." Grant lächelte und schloss seine Augen, er schlief schnell in den Armen seines Liebhabers ein. Shawn wiederum beobachtete Grant noch etwas bevor er einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn platzierte und leise flüsterte "Ich würde dich nie verlassen, denn ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde." Er schloss seine Augen und schlief schnell ein. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.  
> Wenn die irischen Wörter falsch sind, tut es mir leid, ich spreche kein Irisch und hab deshalb den Google Übersetzer benutzt.  
> Hier sind die Übersetzungen:  
> "Gheobhaidh tú taithí ar neamh liom, doll beag" -> "Du wirst den Himmel mit mir erleben, kleines Püppchen"
> 
> Doll -> Puppe
> 
> Grá -> Love
> 
> Doll beag -> kleines Püppchen


	4. Coffee and Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: vergangen Sammy x Jack
> 
> Wortanzahl: ca 1700

Es war ein ruhiger Tag im Musikdepartment, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Sammy hatte sich in seinem Büro eingeschlossen und arbeitete an seinen Musikstücken. Aber wir wollen uns nicht auf den grumeligen Musikdirektor konzentrieren, sondern auf den Lyricist des Department: Jack Flain. Jack war das komplette Gegenteil von Sammy, während Sammy immer so wirkte als hätte er eine Zitrone gegessen und würde alles und jeden hassen, der "nicht so perfekt ist wie er!" War Jack nett, er hatte noch nie ein Schlechtes Wort über irgendjemanden verloren. Er liebte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht und war durch aus damit zufrieden, das seine Songtexte nicht so bekannt war, wie Sammy es gerne für seine Musik gewollt hätte. Wenn man mal ehrlich war, niemand wusste warum Jack für Sammy immer ein gutes Wort einlegte oder sich in seinem Namen entschuldigte. Manche der Musiker sagten sogar, dass an Tagen an denen Sammy mit Jack stritt und er danach den restlichen Tag verschwand, Schuld in den Augen des Musikdirektors sah. Wie auch immer es passierte nicht so oft, dass Sie sich streiten, da Jack lieber die Ruhe in seinem Büros bevorzugte. Sollte er jedoch mal nicht in seinem Büro sein, so war er in seinem kleinen Versteck, dass irgendwo im Studio lag. Und da niemand wusste wo es genau war, verbrachte Jack die meiste Zeit dort. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste aber Jack immer wann man ihn brauchte, selbst wenn man ihn seit Tagen nicht gesehen hatte. Viele im Studio vermuteten das Sammy wusste wo sein Versteck war, doch niemand wagte es ihn zu fragen, da man wusste dass man ihn nicht unnötig störte. Die Jahre vergingen und Jacks Versteck ist und bleibt ein Geheimnis das ungelöst ist...Oder eher war bis ein bestimmter lauter und aufgedrehter Hausmeister zufällig über das Versteck stolpert und ihn droht auffliegen zu lassen oder doch nicht?

Jack Pov: 

*Klick* ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte auf das kleine Gerät vor mir, dass bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch eine liebliche Melodie gespielt hatte. Ich seufzte und fuhr mit meiner Hand durch meine rabenschwarzen Locken. Meine Augen wanderten durch den kleinen Raum in dem ich mich befand. Auf dem Boden lagen zusammen geknüllte Papierbälle, auf meinem Schreibtisch lag ein kleiner Stapel mit leeren Blättern, einem Glas Tinte, einer kleinen Lampe, die nur den Schreibtisch zum Teil erhellte und dem Aufnahmegerät, dass Sammy mir vor 3 Stunden gebracht hatte. In der rechten hintern Ecke des Raumes stand sein Stuhl, auf ihm lag meine Violine mit meinem Lieblingshut, und auf der linken Seite des Raumes war das Abwasser oder Tinte, wie es im schwachen Licht der Lampe erschien. Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu meinem Schreibtisch und dem Stück Papier über dem ich, vor wenigen Minuten noch hing. Unfertige Poesiezeilen und Kritzeleien zierten das gesamte Papier. Ich seufzte und blickte auf meine Armbanduhr: 1 Uhr. Joey wollte, dass bis um 8 Uhr, drei weitere Songs auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. Ich hatte bis jetzt einen Text fertig und arbeitete an dem zweiten. Normalerweise Flossen die Worte nur so aus mir heraus und es war normalerweise auch kein Problem für mich drei Liedtexte zu schreiben. Aber normalerweise hatten wir auch mehr Zeit als nur 12 Stunden! 

Joey teilte Sammy, 10 Minuten vor Feierabend mit, dass er drei weitere Songs, für die neue Episode, brauchte und als Sammy meinte das die Band schon nach Hause gegangen war und so er keine Songs aufnehmen konnte. Sagte Joey, "dass er und Henry früher als das Studio noch in den Kinderschuhen stand, doppelt oder dreifach so viel Arbeit hatten und sie trotzdem alles in der Zeit geschafft hatten." Sammy hatte nach der Unterhaltung einen Wutanfall, der beinahe sein Banjo das Leben gekostet hätte, wären Norman und ich nicht zufällig in Sammys Büro gelaufen. Nachdem wir Sammy beruhigen konnten, ging ich in die Kanalisation, in der sich mein Versteck befand, und Norman machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Projektionskabine, da er meinte er müsste sich noch um ein paar Projektoren kümmern und dass konnte wirklich nicht bis morgen warten. Ich gähnte "ich hätte jetzt wirklich gerne einen Kaffee" murmelte ich meinen Unerfüllbaren Wunsch. Letzte Woche war die Kaffeemaschine kaputt gegangen und Joey hatte es noch nicht für nötig gehalten sie zu ersetzen. Ich gähnte erneut und rieb mir meine müden Augen, danach griff ich nach meiner Violine *Vielleicht bringt mich etwas Musik auf andere Gedanken, als Kaffee und...und Ach egal!* Ich Stimmte sie und fing an eine langsame Melodie zu spielen. Nach einigen Minuten konnte ich eine weitere Melodie hören. Sie passte sich perfekt der Melodie an die ich spielte und mir wurde schnell klar, dass es wahrscheinlich Sammy war der auf seinem Banjo spielte. Wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr mit einander gespielt, ich lächelte als eine Erinnerung in meinem Kopf hervor gerufen wurde, die schon so viele Jahre zurück liegt das es sich fast wie ein Traum anfühlte. Für einige Minuten schloss ich meine Augen und lies mich komplett von der Musik einhüllen bis ich ein weiteres Geräusch vernahm. Es klang wie Schritte die langsam immer näher kamen. Ich blickte zur Treppe, nur Sammy wusste wo ich mich aufhielt. Also wer war es?

Wally Pov: (Ein paar Minuten vorher)

Ich rieb mein Hand über meine gerötete Wange und versuchte meine Tränen zurück zuhalten. Mir war klar dass Sammy mich nicht wirklich schlagen wollte, er war übermüdet, genervt und gestresst. Ich war wahrscheinlich einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Ich seufzte und blickte auf die Uhr. Es war schon recht spät und ich wollte wirklich nur nach Hause, aber ich musste noch den Boden im Musikdepartment wischen, was heißt ich muss heute noch mal zu Sammy. Ich seufzte erneut, holte einen Eimer und füllte ihn mit Wasser, danach entschied ich mich das es besser wäre, Sammys Büro als letztes zu machen und lieber in der Krankenstation anzufangen. Als ich dort an gekommen bin, stellte ich alles ab und fing an alles vom Boden aufzuheben. Nach einigen Minuten hörte ich Musik, ich war verwirrt, weil es nicht Sammy sein konnte, die Melodie hörte sich an als wäre sie ganz in der Nähe. Ich blickte mich um doch konnte niemanden sehen *Der einzige Ort wäre im Abwasserkanal, aber da würde doch nie jemand freiwillig runter gehen* ich wusste ich hätte einfach meine Arbeit weiter machen können und es einfach ignorieren, aber meine Neugier war geweckt. 

Ich ging langsam die Treppe runter, mein Herz schlug schneller und als ich unten ankam hörte die Musik auf. Und innerhalb weniger Sekunden traf mein Blick den von jemand anderem.

Erzähler Pov:

Sie starrten sich einige Minuten nur in die Augen, bis Wally unbeholfen die Hand hob und winkte "Hey, Mr. Fain" Jack zwang sich zu einem Lächeln "Hey Wally, w-was machst du noch hier?" Wally lief vorsichtig zu der kleinen provisorischen Brücke "Aufräumen, Putzen, weißt du meinen Job machen" sagte Wally und balancierte vorsichtig drüber. Als Wally auf der anderen Seite war, schenkte er Jack, dass fröhlichste und aufrichtigste Lächeln das der aufbringen konnte "Was mache Sie hier unten?" Jack blickte auf den Boden, er wusste nicht was er sagen soll. Er wollte Wally nicht anlügen, wollte aber auch nicht das er wusste das dass hier sein Versteck ist "Ich wollte in ruhe meine Texte schreiben und des Wegen bin ich hier" antwortete Jack mit zitternden Stimme "Ich verstehe dich, manchmal wünsche ich mir das es so ist wie früher, mit Henry..." Wally schüttelte den Kopf und bemerkte das Jack ihn stumm musterte "Stimmt etwas nicht, Mr. Fain?" Jack sagte nicht, sondern griff sanft nach Wallys Gesicht und sah sich seine gerötete und warme Wange an "Was ist da passiert?" Wally zuckte zusammen, als Jack seine Finger über die Stelle streifte "Sammy... a-aber es ist nicht schlimm" Jack biss sich auf die Zunge, er hätte am liebsten Sammy angeschrien, und entfernte seine Hände. "Setz dich" Wally blickte Jack verwirrt an, doch dieser zeigte auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Wally setzte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn "Darf ich etwas für dich spielen?" Fragte Jack und Wally nickte. Die Musik umhüllt beide und Wally spürte wie er sich entspannte und nach einigen Minuten kroch langsam die Müdigkeit in seinen Körper. Jack stoppte sein Spielen und blickte auf den im Halbschlafenden Wally, er stieß ihn sanft an "Geh nach Hause Wally, du siehst aus als könntest du ein paar Stunden schlaf gebrauchen." Wally ließ sich von Jack aus dem Abwasserkanal führen. Als sie die Treppe hoch liefen fing an Wally Schlafdrunken zu sprechen "Ich verstehe warum du dich dort unten versteckst, es passt zu dir wie Kaffee und Ruhe" Wally stolpert über die letzte Stufe und fiel flach auf den Boden, wo er liegen blieb und schlief. Jack blickte zu Wally, nahm eine Decke und legte sie über Wally, danach ging er in die Richtung von Sammys Büro. Auf dem Weg dahin traf er Thomas Connor "Hey Fain, hast du Franks irgendwo gesehen?" "Guten Abend Mr. Connor. Wally ist in der Krankenstation und schläft." Thomas gab ihm einen verwirrten blick und ging in die Richtung, aus der Jack gekommen war. 

Er kam an Sammys Büro an, klopfte und ging rein. Sammy saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als er die Tür hörte, blickte er auf und sah Jack an. Sie lächelten sich an bevor Sammy sich wieder seinen Musikblättern zuwante "Wie läufts mit der Musik?" "Gut so weit. Sind fast alle fertig." Jack setzte sich auf das Sofa, das im Büro stand, und schrieb in sein Notizbuch. Nach einigen Minuten, setzte sich Sammy neben Jack "Was schreibst du?" fragte Sammy leise, man hörte deutlich die Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme. "Wally hat mich auf eine Iddee für einen neuen Songtext gebracht" sagte Jack und schloss sein Notizbuch. Er blickte zu Sammy, der halb am Einschlafen war. Jack lächelte und zog Sammy sanft an seine Brust "Was war es?" murmelte Sammy und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Jack lächelte und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Sammys weiche Haare "Wally meinte das Coffee und Quiet perfekt zu mir passt" "Wally hat ausnahms weiße mal recht; es passt perfekt zu dir" Jack lächelte und kuschelte sich an Sammy. Er war kurz davor ein zu schlafen als Sammy die stille ein letztes Mal brach "Danke für alles Jack. Ich werde für immer in deiner Schuld stehen." Jack schloss seine Augen und ein Gedanke bildete sich in seinem Kopf 'Warum haben wir uns je getrennt?'


End file.
